


Kiss me, Soldier

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is being deployed, Bard will do everything he can for Thranduil, Captain Bard, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Modern AU, Soldier Bard, They are cute cinnamon rolls, Worried Thranduil, i love percy, thranduil is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Bard is being deployed and Thranduil hates when he leaves.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kiss me, Soldier

Thranduil hated when they had to part. Dread always flooded his stomach when he heard Bard say he was being deployed. He always felt the world was against them. Whenever Thranduil finally got used to Bard’s presence in bed and hearing his deep laugh through the air, it was ripped from his hands. Today was when he found himself putting a mask in place, his features going cold and impassive. Thranduil couldn’t let Bard see how his leaving affected him. 

_Bard had gotten the call last week. They had been eating dinner, the t.v. on in the background. Their voices were soft, the looks lingering. They weren’t lust-filled. They were warm and comforting—the type of looks where the other had their heart on their sleeves._

__

_The looks were what Thranduil missed the most when Bard left. He could no longer look to his left and have a shared conversation with just the upturn of the mouth or tender touches to the back of his hands. The sound of a phone ringing had Bard and Thranduil pausing. Thranduil’s body had tensed, his fingers clutching the cutlery tightly, leaving indentations in his palms. Bard’s eyes moved towards the living room, his phone falling silent. They waited, and just as the two began to relax, the phone rang again._

____

__

____

_Bard got up and rounded the table, his hands brushing Thranduil’s shoulders as he passed. Thranduil strained to hear the conversation, heart in his throat. Bard’s side of the conversation filtered in and out, snippets meeting his ears._

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_“Supposed to be on vacation...No, that’s not… I understand… leave on the 22nd… Goodnight, Sir.” Bard fell silent, and Thranduil closed his eyes, willing his tears away._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_He didn’t need Bard feeling bad. The military was his life; he had no reason to make him leave it._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Darlin’,” The endearment was whisper soft, and it tore a sob from Thranduil’s throat._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Strong arms wrapped around him, a hand brushing from the top of his head and down his back. He wasn’t sure how long he cried. All he knew was that Bard’s shirt was soaked, and he was exhausted by the time he pulled away._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Sorry,” He rasped._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thranduil reached out and grabbed his napkin and wiped his eyes and nose. Thranduil didn’t have the heart to look up at Bard’s face. He had broken, and now Bard was going to feel guilty. All he had to do was not cry._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Thran, look at me.”_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thranduil stubbornly shook his head. Tanned fingers wrapped around his arms, and he was pulled to his feet. Warm brown eyes stared into Thranduil’s blue eyes, “I wish I could say I didn’t have to leave.”_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thranduil gave a watery smile, “It’s your job, Bard. I understand, I really do. I worry, though, you’re my world. Every time you walk out that door, you take my heart with you.”_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Bard’s face was lined with worry, his lips pressed in a thin line._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Every time I walk out that door, I leave my heart here with you. I always come back, Thran. I will always come home to you.” Thranduil threw his arms around Bard’s neck, tears falling from his eyes once again._

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Thranduil blinked and came out of his memory. Bard was seated next to him, his hand warm as he rubbed his thumb against Thranduil’s knee. The two of them had chosen to stay in the car for a few minutes longer, both trying to delude themselves from that they were not about to be parted._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Thranduil turned in his seat, tucking a leg underneath him. He raised his hand to cup Bard’s cheek, the dark stubble tickling his palm._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“Promise you’ll be safe?”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Bard took Thranduil’s hand, pressed a kiss to the fingertips and palm._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“I promise.” Bard breathed over the skin of Thranduil’s wrist._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“Good. Now come and kiss me, Soldier.”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Bard laughed as he reached up and pulled Thranduil’s mouth against his._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___It was sweet and warm. Hands were brushing against faces and necks, smoothing down hair. Fingertips were caressing shoulders and backs—both of them memorizing the other for the long nights ahead._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Over and over, their lips met. Whispered words and praises, leaving lips and floating into the other’s lips and skin. Eventually, they broke apart, foreheads resting together as breaths slowed down._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“You come home to me, Bard. That’s an order from your lover.”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“Yes, Sir.”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___The matching grins lit up their faces. A light rap on the window had the two jumping, giggles spilling into the air. Bard rolled the window down, and a familiar face popped in._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“They’re looking for ya, Captain,” Percy said, his eyes dancing in mirth._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Bard sighed before waving Percy away, “Yes, Yes. I will be there in a few minutes.” Percy saluted before walking away. Bard smiled sadly, “Alright, Darlin’, I gotta head in.”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Thranduil gave a smile, and they climbed out of the car, and Bard grabbed his duffle before closing the trunk. Thranduil caught Bard’s arm before he could move away. Bard cocked his head; eyebrow’s lifting in confusion._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but can I just kiss you one more time?”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Lips seized his, arms trapping him against a firm chest, and he melted into Bard’s parting embrace. His mind was trying to catalog the taste, smell, and feel of Bard. All too soon, they parted._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“I love you, darlin’. I’ll be home soon.” Thranduil swallowed the tight feeling in his chest._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“I love you more,” He whispered. Bard gave one last smile before turning on his heel and making his way towards the building._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Thranduil watched him, his eyes taking in the sight of his uniformed soldier. His broad form disappeared from view, and Thranduil’s heart twinged._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“Stay safe, beloved. I’ll await your safe return.”_ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
